


Need

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith has been keeping to himself a lot more than usual, Lance finds out why.





	Need

 "Keith, I swear to God, you can't avoid me forever,"  
  
Ever since Keith came back and the Castle was crystalised, Keith had been distant- very distant. He kept to himself all day, only coming out of hiding for meals or important meetings, otherwise keeping himself busy with training. He'd even been ignoring Lance, someone he'd considere one of his best friends two years prior, and Lance wasn't having it.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you,"   
  
Keith continued jumping, dashing, and swinging his sword against a tree as they spoke. Lance simply watched as the other boy took out his building aggrivation on the tree.  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
Keith abruptly stopped, but didn't put away his blade. He panted wildly as he tried to catch his breath, turning around to glare at Lance, who looked nonplussed at his display of annoyance.  
  
"Either make yourself useful and train with me, or leave me alone," Keith growled,  
  
"If it'll get you to talk," Lance replied, but received no answer from the other in return. He sighed and readied his stance, bringing out his bayard and materialising his sword.  
  
Keith immidietally sprung into action, leaping at the taller boy with all of his cooped up aggitation, their swords meeting with a clang of metal. Lance pushed with all his strength, causing Keith to stumble back slightly, and Lance raised his sword, the tip touching Keiths chin.  
  
"You're sloppy when you're exhausted," Lance stated, lowering his sword, then throwing his bayard to the ground, raising his fists instead. Keith followed suit, furrowing his brows with renewed determination.  
  
"I'm not exhausted," Keith grunted, swinging for Lance, who dodged the hit and landed a good hit of his own on Keiths side. Keith let out an 'oof' as the wind was knocked out of him, but steadied himself, stepping out of the way of Lances fist.  
  
"So you're just sloppy," Lance said with a smirk, though it didn't last long as Keith took advantage of Lances distraction, punching him in the gut. Lance made a similar sound to Keith, but didn't stumble back.  
  
They continued sparring for a while, their banter growing silent as they concentrated. Not much later, Lance landed a good punch on Keith, who stumbled back, tripping over a tree trunk and falling to the ground. Lance stood above him with a satisfied grin, holding his hand out for Keith to take, but Keith had more fight in him, swinging out his leg, sending Lance tumbling to the ground. Keith climbed on top of him.  
  
"Why wouldn't you just leave me alone!?" Keith growled, grabbing Lances wrists, pinning them to the ground in a move that was more desperation than fight. Lance easily struggled free of his grip, turning them both over and pinning  Keiths wrists above his head like he had, sitting on his legs.  
  
"Because you can't avoid us forever!" Lance managed as keith struggled petulantly.  
  
"I'm _not_!" Keith yelled, "let me go!"  
  
"Yes you are! You never talk to us, always out training or whatever it is you do! You're never even in the same room as us unless you absolutely have to, and-"  
  
"Because you don't need me!"  
  
Lance was silent, and so was Keith, who had long since stopped struggling. Lance stared down at the boy beneath him in disbelief, eyes wide and confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Keith turned his head, looking away from Lance, his jaw setting and his brows furrowing as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"You don't need me," Keith whispered, "Shiro's back, and soon I'll just be part of the Blades again. You won't need me once Shiro gets better, so why prolong it?" He finished, his voice small and frail as he struggled to not shed any of his tears. Lance almost cried right there and then, his throat going dry and his eyes watering. He released one of Keiths wrist, moving his hand to Keiths face, forcing him to look at him.  
  
"Keith, you idiot, of course we need you," Lance began, muttering his assurances quietly, "we need you, not only as a leader, but as a friend. Keith, we need you- _I_ need you."  
  
Keiths tears betrayed him, falling onto his ruddy cheeks and Lances comforting hand. He moved his free hand to support him, and began to lean upwards, towards Lance, who leaned down. Their lips met in a sudden burst of electricity, and the dam broke, Keiths tears falling freely and mixing with Lances as they moved their lips in tandem. Keiths chapped and bitten lips felt like fire on Lances soft ones, like the tendrils of flames licked at his skin in a way that he couldn't describe. Soon enough, Keith opened his mouth, licking at Lances plump bottom lip, gaining access to the taller boys mouth with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
They licked at each others tongues, sucking on each other in turn. Keith freed his other hand, linking his fingers around Lances neck, lowering them both so that they were practically laying on each other. They finally broke the kiss when their lungs began to burn, crying out for air. They stared at each other with half-lidded eyes and open, spit-slick mouths.  
  
"Lance, do you want...?" Keith left the rest of the sentence blank, allowing Lance to fill it with whatever he wanted from him, for he was sure that he'd want it, no matter the price.  
  
"You? To have sex? Gotta be more specific, Keith," Lance muttered with a chuckle, Keith laughing quietly as well.  
  
"Yeah," Keith answered, and Lance nodded with a smirk.  
  
"But you'll have to come to Red, I don't exactly carry lube around everywhere I go."

* * *

 Later that night, Lance found himself pacing around the red lion in anticipation, his jacket thrown over the pilot chair, and lube and condoms thrown on the extendable bed of the lion. Within a few minutes, Lances patience began to thin, but just as he was about to go looking for Keith himself, the door slid open, and said boy came walking in, wearing his normal clothing for once. Lance skipped over any greeting that he had ready, opting to shove Keith against a wall as soon as he entered the room, sliding his tongue into his gasping mouth. In no time, Lance had Keith shrugging off his jacket onto the floor, sliding his hands down the back of Keiths pants, kneading the soft flesh of Keiths ass, causing him to moan deeply into the Cubans mouth.

  
"Bed," Lance ordered quietly, breaking the kiss and sliding his hands out of Keiths leggings in favour of holding his hand to guide him over to said bed. Keith followed closely behind him, stopping and turning Lance around when they reached the bed, smiling at Lance as he pushed the taller boy backwards, sending him down onto the soft surface with a surprised yelp. Keith climbed over him, leaning in to kiss him again, but Lance turned them over before he could.  
  
"No you don't, I'm gonna make you feel good, and you're gonna relax," He declared, giving him no time to answer as he leaned in and captured Keiths lips with his own. Keith whimpered as Lance bit down on his bottom lip, which drew a moan from Lance in return.  
  
Lance snuck his warm hands under Keiths shirt, breaking their kiss to help him out of it before doing the same, then leaning in and laving his tongue over Keiths neck, biting down and sucking lightly right under Keiths jaw, leaving a mark and tearing a moan from Keiths lips. Lance moved down the smaller boys body, leaving similar marks all over, from his collarbone, to around his nipple, to his abdomen, before kneeling fully on the ground, looking up at Keith, who nodded his consent. Lance slid down Keiths leggings until they fell around his ankles, then removing his boots and pants the rest of the way, before making his way back up to where Keith needed him most. Lane opened his mouth and laved over the bulge in Keiths underwear, leaving a large wet spot, and saliva on his chin.   
  
Soon after, this wasn't enough for the raven, who moaned and whined for _more_ , so Lance removed his lips, dragging Keiths underwear down and onto the floor, then bringing his lips back up to Keiths leaking cock, wrapping then around the tip before sinking down and taking as much as he could before drawing back. Lance continued his ministrations, drawing back whenever he threatened to gag around Keiths dick, going lower and lower until his nose met the coarse curls at the base of Keiths length.  
  
"L-Lance _please_ , I-I ne-ah-need you inside me," Keith managed around his moans, bucking his hips when Lance pulled off of him, standing up and shuffling out of his shoes, jeans and, underwear. He leaned over the pale boy beneath him, kissing him deeply as he blindly grasped for the lube and condoms at Keiths side. He broke the kiss, grabbing the smaller boy by his thighs and raising him up so Lance could kneel on the bed and place his ass on his lap. He grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube, squirting a good amount onto his left hand, then throwing the tube onto the bed once more. Lance coated his long fingers as Keith wriggled impatiently, the balls occasionally brushing and causing Lance to gasp shakily. Finally, the taller boy brought his hand to Keiths hole, sliding one finger in to the third knuckle with little resistance, but it was tight and warm as he thrust it in and and out.  
  
"M-more," Keith groaned, and Lance obliged, sliding another finger in alongside the other one, then hooking them, causing Keiths back to arch and his dick twitch as he yelped in surprise. Lance continued hitting that spot, soon adding a third finger. In almost no time, Keith was loose and ready for him, so Lance removed his fingers, chuckling at Keiths needy whimper.  
  
"You ready?" Lance asked, tearing open to the condom wrapper and sliding the latex over his aching cock.  
  
" _Fuck_ yes," Keith answered, both in consent and satisfaction as Lances head caught on the rim of his hole, before sliding in to the hilt. He allowed a moment for Keith to get used to the feeling of being filled, only moving when Keith nodded, tapping Lances hand that rested on his hip. Lance leaned forward, causing Keith to fall out of his lap, but he stayed inside of him, the head of his length staying sheathed. He then pushed in, slowly fucking him, changing the angle until he found the special spot inside of Keith again, causing the pale boy beneath him to arch his back off the bed with a loud moan. Lance took it as a good sign, fucking that spot harder and harder, until the only sounds reverberating inside the room were skin slapping against skin, and strangled moans of pleasure.  
  
"I'm n-not gonna last- ahn- long," Keith said, his eyes clenched and head thrown back in pleasure. Lance nodded.  
  
"Me neither," He answered, leaning down until their lips met, thrusting madly into Keiths prostate, occasionally missing, but all in all meeting his goal as Keith moaned louder and louder, eventually reaching a crescendo as he came in several large, then small spurts across his stomach. Lance came not long after, filling the condom to the brim, then pulling out of the shorter boy. He slid the condom off, tying it up and tossing it into the trash before falling onto Keiths chest in exhaustion. Keith let out a huff of air in surprise before smiling affectionately, carding his fingers through Lances short hair.  
  
They knew they'd have to talk later, about both their relationship, and Keiths relationship with the rest of the team. But for now, they could just lay there, like the w  
Universe outside, along with their troubles, didn't exist.


End file.
